dating my brother! a niley story
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: miley moves to california. she is popular and her brother moves with his dad too. but when everyone thinks that miley's brother is her boyfriend? nick gets jealous, he likes miley, but he thinks she's taking?


A niley story

Nick: have you seen the new girl? She's hot.

Cody: ya, she's pretty cute.

Kevin: nah, I think Ashley's hot!

Ashley: (walks up) thank you! (Kisses him)

Nessa: (laughs) well, my life sucks, no boyfriend and bad grades!

Miley: 9walks past)  
Nessa: hey miley!

Miley: (turns around) hey! (Leaves)  
nick: you know her?  
Nessa: ya, she's on the cheerleading squad, she is awesome! I think she is going to be like the most popular kid in this school!

Nick: I guess.

Ashley: you like her?

Nick: No!

Cody: but he called her hot.

Selena: hey guys. Did you meet miley? She is so cool! She has a really good personality.

Nick: (thinking: really? I wish I knew her… maybe I do like her)

With miley

Miley: Joe!

Joe: (hugs her) hey!

Miley: so, what took you so long to get here?  
Joe: dad.

Miley: oh…

Joe: ya, I wish I could live with you and mom…

Miley: me too…

Joe; but we go to school together!

Miley: ya.

With nick

Nick: (talking to his friends)  
miley: (walks with Joe)

Joe: (puts his arm around her) so, I think I'm awesome at jokes!

Miley: (laughs) No you're not.

Joe: hey!

Cody: look who has a boyfriend.

Selena: who?  
Nick: ya who?

Cody: miley.

Nick: what?  
Cody: didn't you just see miley walking with a guy?  
Nick: no…

Next day

Miley: (waiting by the door)  
nick: (watching)

Joe: (comes in)  
miley: Joe! (Hugs him)  
nick: I guess, she does have a boyfriend.

Miley: 9walks past with Joe)

In class

Miley: (sits next to nick) is it ok if I sit here?  
Nick: sure.

Miley: (smiles) thanks.

Joe: (walks in) hey miles.

Miley: hey Joey. (Looks down at her book)

Nick: (sighs)

Miley: (looks up) you ok?

Nick: (looks up) ya, I'm ok, why you ask?  
Miley: just heard you sigh.

Nick: tired, that's all.

Miley: oh, ok. (Looks down at her book)

After class

Selena: hey miley.

Miley: hey!

Nessa: so, you up for practice after school?  
Miley: ya!

Joe: hey miley, see you after school?  
Miley: no, I have cheerleading practice.

Joe: dang it, well, I'll se you later, at lunch ok?

Miley: bye Joey.

Joe: love you. (Leaves)  
nick: (overhears) huh… (Walks away)

Demi: who was the hotty?

Miley: (laughs) my brother.

Nessa, selena, Ashley: what?

Miley: ya, he's my twin, we're fraternal.

Nessa; oh!

Selena: I don't think we should tell nick.

Ashley: me neither.

Miley: what?  
Nessa: nothing.

Miley: oh, ok.

Ashley: so, you guys are really close.

Miley: well, ya, I guess, but we don't live together, my parent's are split, so… my parent's decided we couldn't be separated so when I moved here, they also did, I live with my mom, and Joe lives with my dad.

Selena: so your parent's are friends?

Miley: ya.

Demi: I wish my parent's were like that, they hate each other's guts!

Miley: (laughs)

At lunch

Joe: hey miley.

Miley: (hugs Joe) hey Joey, I'm going to sit with my friends ok?

Joe: sure!

Miley: (leaves)

Cody: girlfriend?

Joe: what? No! That's my sister! We're twins, fraternal.

Cody: awesome

Kevin: let's not tell nick.

David: ya, not telling nick.

Joe: heh?  
Boys: nothing.

Joe: ok?

After school

Miley: (practicing with girls)

Joe: hey miley!

Miley: (waves) what are you doing here?  
Joe: can't I see you practice?

Miley: sure, Joey.

Nick: (watching them)

Cody: dude! Pay attention!

Nick: sorry.

After practice

Nick: (walking)

Miley: hi.

Nick: oh, hey.

Miley: good practice.

Nick: you too.

Miley: (smiles)  
Joe: hey miles? You need a ride home?  
Miley: you walking home?  
Nick: ya.

Miley: I'll walk home.

Joe: ok. (Kisses her forehead and leaves)  
nick: so… is he… you're…

Miley: my what?

Nick: boyfriend?  
Miley: (laughs) what?  
Nick: um…

Miley: no, he's my brother!

Nick: oh… you guys look really close though.

Miley: we are… since we only get to see each other at school.

Nick: what?

Miley: Parents are split.

Nick: oh… sorry…

Miley: ya…

Nick: oh…

Miley: (smiles) it's ok though, they're friends, and they don't fight when they aren't married, it's weird, but at least they can talk to each other.

Nick: ya, that's good.

Miley: yup, so where do you live?

Nick: right here.

Miley: you're kidding!

Nick: why?  
Miley: I live just across the street! (Points)  
nick: awesome!

Miley: I know! (Starts walking to her house) see ya nick!

Nick: bye miley!

Miley: (walks back into her house then comes back out) nick!

Nick: (turns around) ya?!

Miley: see ya tomorrow?

Nick: (smiles big) of course!!!

Miley: (smiles) great! Bye Nick! (Walks inside)

Nick: smiles) bye…

Next day

Miley: (walks out of her house)

Nick: hey miles.

Miley: hi Nicky! (Walks over)

Nick: (thinks) hmm… I like that, Nicky.

Miley: (giggles) me too!

At school

Joe: hey miles!

Miley: (hugs him) hey Joey.

Joe: did you get home safely?  
Miley: absolutely, you?  
Joe: uh, ya!

Miley: (laughs) just asking!

Joe; I know. (Kisses her forehead)

Miley: (smiles)

Joe: (looks down with a sad look)

Miley: whoa, Joe, what's up?

Joe: but dad's not ok…

Miley: what are you talking about?

Joe: miley… dad… dad… he...

Miley: (worried) he what?

Joe: dad's in the hospital…

Miley: what? Why?  
Joe: he had a heart attack…

Miley: what?!?!

Joe: don't panic, he's ok… he's in the hospital; we can visit him after school ok?

Miley: so are you alone at home?  
Joe: ya…

Miley: no your not, after we visit dad, we're packing clothes and you are coming to stay with mom and I till dad recovers.

Joe: really?  
Miley: ya! How awesome would it be if we got to spend all this time together?  
Joe: thanks miley. (Hugs her) you are an awesome sister!

Miley: (smiles) I know…

At lunch

Miley: walking outside singing) there's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move-

Nick: hey!

Miley: hey!

Nick: how are you?

Miley: good?  
Nick: sorry, Idk what to say.

Miley: (smiles) why? Don't you always have something to say?  
Nick: ya, usually… but around you, it's kinda different.

Miley: really? How about, let's go get a sandwich or something?  
Nick: ya, maybe next time I'll say that.

Miley: no I meant now, I'm hungry.

Nick: oh, ok. (They leave)

After school

David: hey nick, you ok?  
Nick: I'm more than ok.

David: why?  
Cody: miley actually talks to him!

Kevin: (laughs) he's always blushing when he get's home.

Nick: do not!

David: you're blushing now!

Nick: am not!

Zac: are too!

Nick: ugh!

Miley: hi guys!

Nick: hey miles.

Miley: (smiles)

Cody: hey miley.

David; yo.

Zac: so, where's Joe?  
Miley: he went home early.

Zac: why?  
Miley: he's packing.

Nick: where's he going?

Miley: my dad is in the hospital so he's going to stay with me and my mom…

Nick: oh…

Miley: well, I better get going; I'm going to go see my dad, bye. (Leaves)

Nick: see ya!

Boys: (mocking voice) see ya! (Laughs)  
nick: gosh you children! (Leaves)

Boys: (bursts out laughing)

Next day

Nick: (waking to school)

Miley: (comes up behind him) you going to kick butt at the game tonight?  
Nick: (turns around) you bet!

Miley: (laughs) good, cause if you didn't… you'd be hated.

Nick: nah!

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: your dad ok?  
Miley: ya, he's fine.

Nick: where's Joe?  
Miley: he went to school early today.

Nick: cool.

Miley: (smiles)

At the game

Miley: do good ok Joey?

Joe: yup! I promise!

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: hey miley.

Miley: you too, you better do well.

Nick: I will don't worry ok?  
Miley: I'm not worried; go do your best Nicky. (Kisses his cheek)

Nick: what was that for?  
Miley: good luck.

Nick: (smiles and runs out to the field)

During game

Nick: (get's tackled horribly)

Crowd: (silent)

Miley: nick!!!!

Nick: (looks over at miley)

Miley: (runs down) nick…

Nick: what are you doing down here?  
Miley: you got hurt; I needed to see if you were ok.

Nick: it's ok, that kiss isn't for nothing, and it's going to help. (Hugs miley) don't worry; go back to cheering for me.

Miley: (smiles and leaves)

After the game

Miley: Nicky we won!!!!

Nick: I know mi! (Hugs her)  
miley: mi?  
Nick: sorry…

Miley: I like it! Good thing you won.

Nick: why?  
Miley: cause if you didn't, I wouldn't be able to do this. (Kisses nick)

Nick: (kisses back)  
miley: (pulls away and smiles)

Nick: (let's go of the hug) wow… do you do that to every guy who wins a game?  
Miley: no, only the ones I really like.

Nick: (smiles) you… you like me?

Miley: ya… I do.

Nick: good, cause I do too. (Kisses her)

Joe: aw!!!!

Miley: (pulls away) Joe!

Joe: what? (Leaves)  
miley: (laughs)  
nick: you have a cute laugh.

Miley: you have a great smile. (Kisses him)

Nick: (kisses back)

A week later

Miley: (dancing in her room to some music)

Nick: (walks in)

Miley: (almost kicks him)

Nick: (backs up) whoa, whoa, trying to kill me?  
Miley: (stops and turns off the music and laughs) sorry Nicky.

Nick: (hugs her) it's ok.

Miley: (smiles) you know what?  
Nick: what?  
Miley: I was just about to go see you.

Nick: but you were just dancing?

Miley: not dancing, practicing for cheerleading, and then go see you. (Smiles)

Nick: uh huh.

Miley: it's true!

Nick: (smiles) I believe you.

Miley: good. (Hugs him and kisses his cheek)

Miley so why'd you come?

Nick: to be with you.

Miley: really?

Nick: ya. (Smiles)

Miley: (kisses him)

Nick: (kisses back)

At cheerleading practice

Miley: (watching nick playing football)

Selena: miley!

Miley: ya?  
Demi: stop staring at nick; just stare at him some other non-important time.

Miley: fine! (Starts to practice)

Nick: (looks at miley but she isn't looking)

David: she's not looking.

Nick: thank you mister obvious!

David: just saying! (Leaves)

Nick: she always looks at me at the right time…

Kevin: so what! One time not looking, big deal!

Nick: shut up!

Cody: (laughs)

After practices

Miley: (talking to all her friends)  
nick: (covers her eyes)

Miley: what the?  
Nick: guess who?

Miley: I don't know… um… let me think… this is hard… um…

Nick: (uncovers) me! It's me, nick!

Miley: (turns around) oh, I see now! (Hugs him) just kidding!

Nick: better! (Kisses her0  
girls: aw!

Guys: EW!

Miley, nick: (laughs)

Miley: see ya.

Joe: let's go miley! (They leave)  
Kevin: move it nick! (They leave)

At home with miley

Tish: Hun, you're going to the best school ever!

Miley: I know I am.

Tish: no, the one with the great cheer team!

Miley: wait… Thompson high school?

Tish: ya!

Joe: whoa, what about me?  
Tish: well, your dad decided to keep you at the school you're at now.

Miley: wait, when am I starting?  
Tish: in two days!

Miley: what?!

Tish: ya! Aren't you happy? You've always wanted to go! And now you can!

Miley: (fake smiles) ya…

Tish: (hugs her) night guys.

Joe: you're going to another school. (Sitting on the couch)

Miley: I know… how… how am I supposed to deal with this?  
Joe: we only got to spend all this time at school, and we live in two different places… and now we aren't even going to see each other at all!

Miley: I know Joe… I know…

Joe: (hugs her)

At school the next day

Miley: (looking down playing with her food)

Nick: Hun, you have to eat.

Miley: (pushes her tray and stands up) I'm not hungry. (Leaves)

David: whoa, what's up with her?  
Nessa: ya, she… she seems, sad…

Joe: (looking down and not talking)  
everyone: (looks at Joe)  
Joe: (notices and looks up) whoa, what?  
Nick: what's up with miley?

Joe: what? Nothing! Nothing!

Everyone: (looks at him not believing)  
Joe; I think she wants to tell you guys herself… (Leaves)

Cody: what does that mean?  
Demi: I think miley's hiding something from us… and she's not telling us…

After school

Miley: (cleaning out her locker)

Everyone: (walks up)

Cody: whoa, what the heck are you doing?  
Miley: (tears form)

Nessa; Hun, what are you doing with that box of everything in your locker?

Selena: miley?

David: what are you hiding?  
Miley: I'm going to another school… I'm going to Thompson high school...

Everyone: what?!

Miley: I know… I know…

Kevin: guys?  
Everyone: (looks at nick) um… (Leaves)  
nick: you're what?  
miley: my mom transferred me… ever since I was little, I've always wanted to go there… and then… well, now I'm going… but now that I've been here before… then I don't want to leave… but I don't want to let my mom down… I'm sorry.

Nick: so this is it?  
Miley: no! We will still each other! We live across the street! And… and we will still be together, right?

Nick: No miley… no…

Miley: what? Why!?

Nick: cause you didn't tell me when I asked you earlier today, and you kept it from me when I asked if everything was going right, and not being around you is gonna kill! I'm sorry miley… (Leaves)

Miley: (tears roll and she leaves too)

A month later

At the game

Miley: (cheering for Thompson high)

Emily: look, there's the cheerleading squad on the other team.

Miley: (turns around)

With the others

Selena: ok, guys, we can do this.

Nessa: let's kick some cheer butt!

Demi: you know guys this is a football game not a cheer competition.

Ashley: well ya, but still we have to show them what they are dealing with!

With miley

Miley: um…

Jordan: I think we can take them.

Emma: this is…

Alyson: ya, a football game but we have to show them what we are made of!

Mandy: no duh!

Girls accept miley: (laughs)

Alyson: miley?

Miley: ya?

Emma: you ok?  
Miley: ya…

With the others

demi: who are we against anyway?  
Girls: (turn around) Thompson high!?!?!?

Nick: hey girls, ready to cheer us on?  
Selena: um… um… ya!

Nessa: to…totally!

Nick: um… ok? Well I'm going to go to the locker room. (Leaves)

With miley

Miley: ok, let's cheer for our team!

Girls: ya!

Beginning game

Nick:" (runs out)

Crowd: (screams)

Nick: (sees miley cheering) miley…

Cody: what?  
Nick: nothing…

During game

Nick: (get's tackled really really bad)

Crowd: (gasp)

Miley: nick…

Nick: (get's up) I can do this…

After game

Cody: yes!!!!!

Cheer squad: we won!

Other team: (walks up)

Nessa: what are you guys doing over here?  
Selena: to congrat us?

Alyson: no, actually we are over here to say, even though you guys won, we are better cheerleaders.

Jordan: we could kick your butt's any day.

Demi: are you joking? We were so much better that your school started clapping for us!

Selena: (high 5's demi)

Mandy: at least we know how to cheer.

Alyson: oh!

Jordan: and we have better uniforms, I bet your grandma's had to help make them, because you don't have the money! (Smiles)

Miley: guys, quite it, let's just go.

Alyson: why miley? We are still talking!

Nick: (his heart drops when he hears miley's name)

Jordan: don't be such a baby miley.

Miley: guys, come on… just leave them alone.

Emma: ya, you actually feel bad for these hopeless losers?

Miley: shut up! They're my… um…

Mandy: what was that miley?  
Miley: um… never mind.

Nessa; (looks at everyone confused)  
Emily: ya, so why don't you losers stop acting like you're all that and admit we're better than you.

Miley: (looks down)

Jordan: come on guys, let's go someplace… (Looks at the other team) where we have a better view. (Leaves)  
miley: (follows behind)

Joe: miley!

Other girls: (turn around with miley)

Miley: Joe?

Alyson: why are you talking to that loser?

Miley: that loser is my brother.

Joe: why didn't you stand up for us?

Miley: guys, can I talk to my brother alone?

Jordan: ya, sure, whatever. (Leaves)

Joe: why miley?  
Miley: I was about to… but… ever since I left… they haven't been anything but mean to me… when you guys where at the mall, I asked all of you if I could hang out with you guys… and because nick didn't want to, you guys didn't either… you guys left me behind, so what, I went to another school… it's not like I'm going to forget them… I was going to tell them, I found out as late as they did that I was going to Thompson high, I was as shocked too! And I tried to keep up with them… but they shut me out… because I didn't tell them… when I didn't even know. Love you Joe… and sorry… I just don't feel welcomed anymore… (Leaves)

Joe: (walks back)

Nessa: what did she said...?  
Joe: she hates me…

Selena: what! Why?  
Joe: we weren't there for her… she found out she was going somewhere else practically the same time you guys… and we just left her behind… I mean, she did want to go to Thompson's, but after she met all of you… she didn't want to leave… but my mom wanted this for her, so she decided to not let my mom down, but she really loves you guys… and now… she said she didn't feel welcomed around us anymore because we just thought… she ditched us… when really, we ditched her…

Ashley: poor miley… having to deal with all those brats!

Nessa: man… we screwed…

Nick: (looks down and walks away)  
Cody: (sees and runs up to him) dude…

Nick: I broke up with her… and because I thought she wanted this…. Now I know what I've really done…

Cody: do you still like her?  
Nick: no…

Cody: what?  
Nick: I love her…

Cody: (shocked) dude… that's a big word…

Nick: and I meant everyone word I just said… and now that I really know how we treated her… I feel it's all because of me…

Cody: don't say that…

Nick: whatever… (Leaves)

With miley

Jordan: so that was your brother?  
Miley: ya…

jordan: he's hot.

Alyson: ya.

Miley: ya… well…

Emma: so you went there, to that school?

Miley: yup…

Mandy: that guy in the back was hot… the one that looked sad and wouldn't make eye contact with us, he had really cute curls.

Miley: nick?

Mandy: how would I know?

Alyson: so, were they your friends?

Miley: ya… were…

At home with miley

Miley: 9walks into her room and she goes over to her dresser and sees pictures of her and nick)  
Joe: you miss him?  
Miley: (tears form) no.

Joe: then why do you still have those pictures?  
Miley: to remind me what he did to me and not to go back…

Joe: you don't really mean that…

Miley: (faces him mad with tears running down her cheek) yes I do! He hurt me! He broke up with me because I went to Thompson's! Every time I think about when I left… I feel like I should kill myself! Everyone hates me now! Nick hates me because I didn't tell him! Which I didn't now till a day before! And now everyone is on nick's side! Everyone hates me! Everyone doesn't even want to look at me…

Joe: I don't hate you…

Miley: you're my brother; you aren't supposed to hate me… when I dreamt of leaving… I dreamt everyone would hug me, and everyone would say I'll call you, and I'll miss you… but instead they walked away mad… and nick broke my heart… because he thought I broke his… i don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore… the people I loved… hate me… the people I hate…don't like me! It's not right! And it's so hard… to know I was once there friend… but not anymore… I wish I could go back in time and go back to the time I wanted to go to Thompson high school… so that I could have stayed at east Northumberland…

Joe: (hugs miley) it's ok, shh, it's ok…

Miley: 9cries into his chest)

Tish: (sees)

That night

Tish: Hun?  
Miley: ya?  
Tish: I think you should go back to east Northumberland.

Miley: what?  
Tish: I know you aren't happy where you are now…

Miley: um…

Tish: so I'm going to transfer you back…

Miley: thank you mom… and can I dye my hair before I go back?  
Tish: what color?

A week later

Miley: (walks into the school)

Ashley: guys?  
Selena: ya?  
Demi: huh?  
Ashley: look… (Points)  
girls: (look)

Demi: it's miley…

Selena: it's miley…

Nessa: ya, she's back…

Joe: miley! (Runs over and hugs her) I'm glad you're back.

Miley: I think I am.

Joe: I like the hair.

Miley: do you think black is ok on me?

Joe": definitely.

Nessa: (walks over) miley?

Miley: Nessa…

Nessa: (hugs her) I'm so sorry…

Miley: (hugs back) me too…

Girls: (runs over and hugs her too) we're sorry!

Miley: (laughs) I am too, I am too…

During class

Miley: (walks in)

Cody: whoa, hotty alerts! I like my girls with black hair!

Nick: (doesn't turn around) I don't care.

Miley: (turns around)  
Cody: (shocked) whoa! Hotty alert!

Nick: you already said that!

Cody: I know… but it's not my hotty to say she's a hotty!

Nick: what are you talking about?  
Cody: you better check her out.

Nick: I don't want to…

Cody: no, dude, you have to check her out.

Nick: no!

Teacher: nick, do you have a problem?  
Nick: no…

Teacher: then I suggest you quiet down over there.

Nick: yes ma'am. (Goes back to work)  
Cody: no… seriously, dude, you have to look at the newish girl.

Nick: you mean Swedish?  
Cody: no, newish.

After class

Cody: ok, now go check out the… dang it! She left!

Nick: (laughs) whatever dude.

At lunch

David: dude, you have to check out the newish girl.

Nick: you know what? Shut up, Cody asked that already I said no, so stop asking.

David: but-

Nick: no.

Kevin: nick, you have to-

Nick: no! (Storms off)

Kevin: I just was going to say he should zip up his fly.

After school

Girls: nick! You have to check out the new girl!

Nick: why?

Girls: (turns him around)

Miley: (standing right in front of him)  
nick: m…mi…mile…miley?  
Miley: um… Joe? Can you take me home?  
Joe; ya, sure, come on miles. (Takes her to the car and they drive off)

Nick: was that?  
Cody: yup, the newish girl. (Walks away)

Girls: (leaves)

Boys: (leave too)

Next day

Miley: (Walks out her front door)

Nick: (Walking out his front door)

Niley: (Turn around at the same time and see each other)  
miley: (hurries and runs away)

Nick: (walks slowly)

At school

Nick: (walks into the class)  
teacher: you're late nick.

Nick: sorry, I woke up late this morning.

Miley: (thinking: he walked into the school the same time I did!)  
David: dude, where were you?  
Nick: I said I woke up late!

David: (looks at him)

Nick: ok… I came to school and I sat outside thinking… I thought about how everything between me and miley have changed…

David: it's ok dude…

At lunch

Nick: (playing with his food)

Miley: (sits next to him)

Nick: (looks at her)  
miley: can I sit here?  
Nick: (smiles a bit) sure.

Miley: (starts talking to demi)  
nick: (sighs)

Miley: are you ok?  
Nick: what?  
Miley: are you ok?

Flashback

Miley: (sits next to nick) is it ok if I sit here?  
Nick: sure.

Miley: (smiles) thanks.

Joe: (walks in) hey miles.

Miley: hey Joey. (Looks down at her book)

Nick: (sighs)

Miley: (looks up) you ok?

Nick: (looks up) ya, I'm ok, why you ask?  
Miley: just heard you sigh.

Nick: tired, that's all.

Miley: oh, ok. (Looks down at her book)

End of flashback

Nick: no… I'm not…

Miley: why?  
Nick: um… because the girl I like… I hurt her… really bad and I'm really sorry… and I want her to know that…

Miley: (smiles a bit) oh… I think she does… (Get's up and leaves)

Nick: (hurries out) and that I love her.

Miley: (turns around) what?  
Nick: and I want her to know that I love her.

Miley: you love her?  
Nick: ya, I always have.

Miley: (smiles and hugs him) I love you too…

Nick: (hugs her back)

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: (kisses her)

Miley: you're not mad?

Nick: never.

The end


End file.
